Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the protagonist of the book/movie series of the same name. He is the orphaned son of late James and late Lily Potter. When he was a baby, an evil dark wizard called Lord Voldemort came to his home at Godric's Hollow to try to kill him, only to succeed in killing his parents. The dark wizard's attempt to kill the infant failed when Lily's loving sacrifice protected the child from the terrible killing curse. He was taken from the home by Reubus Hagrid and delivered to a muggle home at Number 4 Privet Drive where his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley Dursley lived and treated him like a servant and considered a freak. On a trip to the zoo on his cousin's birthday, he is seen talking to a Burmese snake, without knowing that he has magical abilities, which accidentally causes the glass cage to disappear and trap Dudley inside the cage and set the snake free, unintentionally causing a panic at the zoo. As a result, he was banished to the cupboard by Uncle Vernon. On his 11th birthday, he discovered that he was a wizard and he was whisked away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was put into Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat. He also receives a beautiful snowy white owl named Hedwig as a birthday present from a Hagrid. For his first Christmas at Hogwarts, he inherits his late father's invisibility cloak, which he uses to sneak around the halls and into the library at night. During his first Quidditch Match, Harry's Nimbus 2000 broom is jinxed and he can barely steer the broom. Hermione sees this and casts a fire spell on Severus Snape's cape, whom she believes is the culprit. He, Hermione and Neville Longbottom, along with his arch-rival Draco Malfoy are escorted to Minerva McGonnagle's office after being caught out of bed and at the astronomy tower by Argus Filch. As punishment, they are each given detention and they each lose 50 house points from their respective house. Soon, Harry Potter arrives at the chamber, where he confronts his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, and realizes the whole truth: Quinius Quirrell was the suspect behind the robbery at the Gringotts Bank and the attempted theft of the Philosopher's Stone! Also, Quinius had been possessed by Lord Voldemort. In his second year, Harry disregards Dobby's warning not to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect him from horrible things and disasters, as he refuses to believe him. When Dobby uses magic to drop the pudding on Mrs. Mason, leaving Harry to take the blame for it, Uncle Vernon locks the young wizard in his room and places bars over his window. Fortunately, Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George arrive in their father's Flying Angilna to rescue him and whisk him off to The Burrow where the Weasleys live. Harry and Ron ended up missing the Hogwarts Express train due to the portal to 9 3/4 being sealed by Dobby, so Ron took his father's Flying Angilna car to take himself and Harry to Hogwarts, but ended up crashing the car right into the Whomping Willow. As a result, they were confronted by Severus Snape who scolds the boys for what happened. At breakfast the next day, Ron receives a Howler from his mother who is absolutely disgusted and furious for what he has done but also congratulates Ginny for making Gryffindor. Harry discovers that he can speak Parseltongue, a special and unique snake language during a duel against Draco Malfoy at a Duel Club. Strange things happen at Howarts: many students are found petrified by an unknown creature from the Chamber of Secrets, mysterious threatening messages are written on the walls in red, Ron's younger sister Ginny gone missing...soon he meets a ghost of a deceased Ravenclaw Mudblood student named Moaning Myrtle in the girls' bathroom, who died 50 years ago. In his third year, he runs away from the Dursleys after accidentally blowing up his Marjorie Dursley when he loses control of his temper and his magic after she insults his dead parents in front of him during dinner. He also learns that a dangerous convict has escaped from Azkaban prison. On the train ride to Hogwarts, he is viciously attacked by the Dementors. In his fourth year, despite being underage, he was mysteriously put in the Triwizard Cup Tournament along with Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krumm and Fleur Delacour. Voice Actors: # Daniel Radcliffe - English # Jonasz Tołopiło - Polish # Kenshō Ono - Japanese # Caio Cesar - Brazilian # Tim Schwatzmeier - German # Trevor Reekets - Dutch # Alessio Puccio - Italian # Axel Amigo - Spanish # Samuel Harjanne - Finnish # Claudio Veláquez - Spanish (Latin American) # Nico Sablik - German Roles Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Characters